Kim Seohyeon
History* Seohyeon was born in Seoul, South Korea to Kim Seok—a demigod son of Aeolus— and his goddess lover, Melinoe. Usually Melinoe would ditch the kid and talk to them in approximately 13-14 years when they’re required to come to camp to be claimed. With Seohyeon, this wasn’t the case for about five years. Though she never gave a reason, it was because she was going to have to form Seohyeon into something…more. It wouldn’t be good for her, she would suffer. But Melinoe often told herself it was for a greater purpose. For five years of her child’s life Melinoe stuck around. Seok was madly in love with her. So one day when she just magically disappeared, it tore him apart. He began to drink uncontrollably until he was a violent drunk. Often he beat Seohyeon, and would let pretty much anyone do pretty much anything for the right price. She grew up scarred inside, miserable, with a burning sense of hate that would never go away, and couldn’t be quenched by anything. When she was nine years old, her abilities came in for the first time. It was the first time she saw the spirit world. That took place after she made her first kill. She was nine years old, and it was after a particularly awful morning. She had only escaped the house after her father passed out: drunk and high. Seohyeon was sore everywhere from hours of merciless beatings. The hate was greater than it usually was, and it needed to be vented somewhere. Some unfortunate alley cat was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it became her target. She stoned it to death, and immediately after, saw it’s soul leave it’s body. Slowly she began to understand what sort of abilities she had. Killing things became a daily occurance for her, in the beginning it was small things, bugs, infant or small animals, but escalated to homeless people or even infants and children who weren’t being watched close enough by their parents or guardians. Then the night happened. She was fourteen years old when she murdered her own father and ran from home. In the beginning she was just like any other homeless girl. Sleeping just about anywhere, begging for meals. Then she found a way around the poverty that had been brought upon her, with a delightful solution. She would kill people to use their homes for a short amount of time. Depending on who it was, it spanned anywhere between a couple of hours to a week. That was where she would eat and bathe, then she would continue on her journey. She didn’t care that she was leaving a blood trail, as she would just kill anyone who dared get into her way. Seohyeon headed straight for a place far away from her problems, on the otherside of the globe: the United States of America. Personality* Seohyeon is probably one of the most sociopathic acting people you will ever stumble upon. When it comes to violence, she won't stop until everyone in her way is, well, ended. And using brute force to get her way? She's a fan. She can be quite persuasive with a gun. While she is hot-headed, she knows when someone or something isn't worth her time. But that doesn't mean she'll let them go alive if they're an enemy. She'll simply make it end faster. She has mercy for no one, especially newbies or people who don't take certain jobs or missions seriously. However, she does have a soft spot for a select few people. Nonetheless, she will kill/hurt/mutilate them. Just not as easily. Seohyeon doesn't care much for long-term relationships, much rather one nightstands and flings. She's never had a long-term relationship, not surprisingly. Major Abilities Note #These are the abilities she has because her mother is Melinoe. #The "Applications" are also her abilities, if you wish to see all the sources for them, go here and search the page for them. Death Empowerment Source Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop aging. Killing Empowerment Source Capabilities The user is empowered and strengthened by killing others with your own hands, no matter if they're enemies, allies, animals or even the tiniest ant. The empowerment can increase the users other powers. Necromancy Source Capabilities The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or simply neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat Death one way or other, whether by becoming some form of Undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. Applications (These are her other abilities) *Aura Absorption *Death Empowerment *Death Inducement *Death Sense *Divination *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Immortality *Life-Force Absorption *Mediumship *Mold Manipulation (dead matter) *Motor-Skill Manipulation (dead/undead beings) *Pain Inducement *Pain Suppression *Reanimation *Resurrection *Soul Manipulation *Soul Absorption *Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) *Undead Manipulation Spirit World Sight Capabilities Users can see the spirit world, and can give others temporary usage of this ability. However, it has been known to drive some completely insane. Minor Abilities Note These are the abilities that she got from her father being a demigod son of Aeolus. Air Manipulation Source Capabilities Users can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. They are able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Limitations *Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. *Can’t control air temperature, unless one has Hot-Air or Cold Air Manipulation. *May be unable creating air, being limited to manipulating already existing one. *Hardly any affect on the solid items, at least in the short term. *May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. *Higher level Electricity Manipulation users can use electrons to detonate the various compound molecules within the air, overwhelming the user Weather Manipulation Source Capabilities The user can sense, create and control meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. Limitations *Abilities may be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if user gets emotional. *Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. *Some users may not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. *Some users may not be able to generate weather effects, but have limited control over existing ones. *If the user can only manipulate existing weather patterns, the users creations may affect the eco-system Air Bomb Generation Source Capabilities The user is able to form compressed explosions of air into shapes such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. With the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user. Trivia *Because her father's a sixth blood (1/6th god), this makes Seohyeon technically 2/3rds god. However, she still refers to herself as a demigod or halfblood. * Please note this/these section(s) will/may be changed in the near future. Category:The Questing Organization (OC Club) Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Capn Rin Scotts Category:Children of Melinoe